Thunder Punch X Venus
'Chapter One: Hello Mobius' (Thunder Punch once again in Mobius and is causing trouble in station square) Venus:*Seem to be unaware of anything going on outside of the maid cafe she was working at, right now cleaning since it was a day off for everyone that had worked. Everyone but her since it was her home*... *humming softly to herself before hearing her father*Oh! I'll go shopping! *she yelled up the stairs, going to her room to get shoes on before going to the door and opening it*Huh? Thunder Punch: *running from a crowed of angry pedestrians* Why is it every time that I come here I'm always chased! *jumps over a vendor's cart and a bunch of fruit fall causing the people to trip* Haha, see you guys later...*sees someone walk out in front of him* Move! I can't stop! *falls on top of the person* Venus:*Happen to be the person that didn't notice Thunder Punch, she Squeaked as she was fallen onto of, falling to the ground with him on top of her as she had her eyes close*... Thunder Punch: *wakes up* Ahh, sorry for that, I didn't see you there for a sec...*His face turns red and he pauses as he notices hes on top of Venus in an awkward position* V-Venus? Venus:*Open one eye before noticing it was Thunder Punch, her face was equally red*T-Thunder Punch!? Thunder Punch: H-Hey Venus...Uh, s-sorry...f-for the t-trip u-up.... Venus: I-It is okay... Thunder Punch: *snaps out of it* Let me help you up. *helps Venus on here feet* Hey Venus, I sorta got in trouble again with some nice people so do you mind If I just tag along with you? *blushes* Venus:'''Erm... sure, I was going to go out shopping for supplies. '''Thunder Punch: *smiles* Than I shall accompany madam *bending over and smiling* Venus:*blushes*y-You don't have to be so... F-Formal... Thunder Punch: *smiles* I want to...especially if its towards you. Now where are we going? Venus: *Blushing a little*W-We'll be going to a nearby supplies store, it is where I get what I need for cooking and stuff... Thunder Punch: *walking with Venus* Oh, *arms folded behind him* I'll help you cook then *smiling* I was little good at cooking when I was still with mom. Venus: I just need the stuff for cooking, I don't really need help with cooking, I've been doing all the cooking at my house for as long as I can remember, when I was allow to cook. Thunder Punch: *smiles* I bet what ever you make will taste great. Venus:*Blushes a little at the comment as she nodded, walking to the store.* (Fire Arm walks out with a bag of chips and rudely bubs into Venus) Thunder Punch: Bro! *growls at Fire Arm* apologies to Venus Fire Arm: Why are you here! *grabs T.P's hand* Were going Home Now! Thunder Punch: Why? Fire Arm: '''You cause way too much trouble here, plus I don't know what effects our dimensions will have if you stay here too long. Remember, your originally mobian. '''Venus: *Sniffles a little, rubbing her arms a little as she just stay quiet.*I'll... Be inside, Thunder Punch... *she whispered, slipping between the two to go into the store* Thunder Punch: Fire Arm, just let me stay for a little bit more...*looks at Venus* I promise I wont be trouble if I stay with her. Fire Arm:....Ok, but if there is trouble leave it! *walks away* Thunder Punch: Venus, wait up! ^follows her in the store* Venus:*She stops to the sound of Thunder Punch's voice, turning around to look to him.* Thunder Punch: *walks up to Venus and holds her hand* I'm staying with you for a while. Oh, and if you could *blushes* please keep me out of trouble Venus: *blushes, holding his hand*I-I'll try, Thunder Punch... 'Chapter 2: Trouble in The Store' (insider the store) Thunder Punch: '''*carrying grocery bags* Venus...is this enough? '''Venus:*she nodded*Yes, That is about as much as I could buy and carry. Thunder Punch: '''*struggling a bit* This is alot of stuff... '''Venus: *has a sweatdrop* Well, it takes a lot to cook cakes, cookies, muffins, Bread, teas, coffees and... other things. Thunder Punch: *a question mark appears above his head* Why you have to make...*remembers where she works and Face palm's himself* Never mind, stupid question. *Thunder Punch's rings start to glow and little sparks fly off into many directions, one hits a stack of tall cans and they fall* Venus! *pushes her out of the way and gets berried* Ouch! that hurt. *looks at his rings* this is strange? Venus:*Gasped as she goes to Thunder Punch* Thunder Punch! Thunder Punch: *gets up and looks at his rings which are now light blue* This has never happened before...*grabs Venus' shoulders* Are you ok? Did anything hit you? Venus:*she shook her head no*N-Nothing touch me, I'm okay... Thunder Punch: *gives a sigh of relief* Good, Im glad your ok *smiles and picks up her bags* Shall we Venus? Venus:*nods*Yea.. Thunder Punch: *can't stop staring at Venus* (In his mind: She's soo beautiful...I'll promise to protect her...even from me) Venus:*Stares at Thunder Punch, confuse*Thunder Punch? Thunder Punch: *snaps ot of it* Sorry Venus, *looks at his now bright red rings* Are you sure you want me around Venus? Venus:*Seem confuse at that question* Your not the only one who said that, Thunder Punch. Yellowtiger said that very question to me. I don't see the harm in why not. Thunder Punch: *smiles and grabs her hand* Thx Venus, you're really sweet and have a kind heart. Venus: *Blushes a little, but smiles as she holds his hand* I'm always happy to have someone with me, it's lonely when there isn't anyone... 'Chapter 3: More Ring Trouble ' (Outside the store) Thunder Punch: *looks in the sky while walking with Venus* Venus...I've never met your parents...It's none of my business but...sorry if I'm being rude. Venus: My... Only parent is my step Father, who run the cafe that I work at... I don't know my real parents... Thunder Punch: I'm sorry...I don't remember my real parents. All I know is that I'm originally mobian. I was raised by a fire hedgehog tribe. Venus:*smiles* I guess we both have the same issue, we don't know our own real parents. Thunder Punch: *smiles* Yea, but we both had people to watch over us and take care of us. *his rings turn light red again* This is getting on my nerves! My rings wont stop acting up. *sparks fly off into the street hitting a car and starts to drive off into their direction* Venus! *punches the car stopping it, but his rings break* Ouch! *his hands are bruised and bleeding* Venus:*stumbled a little, but goes back to Thunder Punch* A-Are you okay!? Y-Your hand! Thunder Punch: *holds his wrist* Yes, but my rings are broken *picks up her bags* Don't worry Venus, I'm ok. *shows a smile of concern* Lets get back to your place so I can..*feels a pain in his hand** Rrrr, lets go. Venus: When we get to my house, I'm going to check your hands. Thunder Punch: *walking with Venus* ok. But i may accidentally shock you...those gloves ack as regulators. I don't want to hurt you. Venus: I rather be shocked than have you bleeding. Thunder Punch: *smiles* ok! I'll let you tend to my hand when I get you home. Venus: *smiles as she nods*Right. 'Chapter 4: At Venus' Place' Thunder Punch: *arrives with Venus at her place* Is this your place Venus? *his gloves have turned red due to the blood* Venus: *nods* Yea, it's the maid cafe, go to the back. I'll get there in the minute, I'll tell father your here and I'll treat your wounds.* Thunder Punch: ok. I'ld be nice to meet your dad. *walks to the back* Venus:*goes upstairs with a smile, telling her father about what is going on before going downstairs to Thunder Punch* Thunder Punch: *outside waiting for Venus while looking at his shattered rings* I hope this isn't serious.... Venus:*Goes to Thunder Punch with bandages and alcohol wipes* Let me see your hands. Thunder Punch: Thank you Venus. Ouch! That stings. Venus: *Cleaning the cuts* It'll sting a lot... So many cuts... *she mutter, cleaning the wounds before bandging his hands after cleaning them* Thunder Punch: *looks at his hands and his broken rings* My rings haven't broken since...*starts to remember the day he met Sara* when I was still...weak. *looks at the ground with guilt and regret* I promised myself I would be strong and now my rings are once again broken. What good am I to anyone if I'm a hazard! *sparks fly and shock Venus a little bit* Venus! Sorry!! Venus:*she gave a small smile* No need to worry Thunder Punch, just don't let your negative emotions get to you. Being strong doesn't mean in strength, if you ask me I'm strong. Not in power or strength, but in emotions. Thunder Punch: *smiles* You really are sweet Venus. What would I do without you? Your right, I shouldn't be so negative. Ouch! I can fight a mutant army but not alcohol? This is madness! *complains like a child while his hands are being treated* Venus:*Giggles sweetly, treating his hands* That just means stuff have gotten into the wounds. *seem cocern as she also started to pick stuff out of his hand* That would be bad if I missed those... Thunder Punch: it's probably my rings. They got shattered into tiny pieces. I have to get these fixed or new ones to add on. My electric powers aren't natural so I need a buffer. But my emotions can send them crazy...*blushes* Because I care for you a lot my rings went into overload and shattered. Venus:*she smiles sweetly* You should have something like Daemondan's gloves, Daemondan can't control his electric powers and yet he got these gloves speical made to help him hold the electric power even due how it react to his emotions. *finishes picking out things of his hands before cleaning them once more* Thunder Punch: I'll think about it? When I was little I had gloves like that but they we're burned when I used to play with the fire hedgehog kids. *smiles and laughs* I remember that I wanted to fit in so badly that I made myself look like a hedgehog. *smiles* maybe I'll show you that looks one day! Hey, Venus are you almost done with my hands? Venus: Yea, I just need to bandage them. *Starts bandaging them* There. Thunder Punch: Thanks Venus. *moves his hand* There we go, now let me help you cook. I can't just have you helping me without me paying you back. *smiles* Venus: If that is what you want to do, then let us cook, Thunder Punch. Thunder Punch: *walks inside with Venus* So you actually live in the cafe if I'm not mistaken? Venus:*she nodded* Thunder Punch: *looks around and smiles* Its better than living in the forest like me. Venus: *She smiles sweetly* Well, living in a forest gives you a nice view of nature. We, as people, then to forget how lovely nature is and how much it help us. Thunder Punch: *smiles* if you put it that way. I've noticed that your very optimistic. *arms over his head as he blushes* That's what I like about you. * they enter the kithchin* Venus: *Blushes, but smiles* Thunder Punch: *washes his hands getting ready to cook* So...where's your dad? He lives here with you right? I don't mean to be rude... Venus: His upstairs, ill at the moment... *She frown a little* I don't know how he got ill... Thunder Punch: Oh, sorry If my question bothered you... Venus:*shook her head no* Not at all. Thunder Punch: *smiles* I'm glad someone is looking out for you...My adopted family banished me so I forgot how it was to have a family Venus: *looks to him* Then you can always visit, me and my adopted father would always be happy to have you here. *She smiles.* Thunder Punch: *smiles and looks at Venus* ok! it's worth the hassle to see you and I hope next time I may get to know your dad. *blushes* Y-You know l-like if I were to take y-y-you out.... Venus: *she smiles.* Thunder Punch: *trying to cook* Hee..this is harder than I remember *cuts himself* Ouch! Venus: Be careful, Thunder Punch! *Cleans and wrap the cut on him before cutting the fruits.* Thunder Punch: *smiles while being bandaged* Sorry, I'm not that good at cooking. Venus: Cooking doesn't have to do with cutting, Thunder Punch. You should at lest know the basics of cutting something... *she frowns a little.* Thunder Punch: *smiles* Hehe, yea. Well let's just hope I won't mess up any mo.... *slips and falls over* Venus: Thunder Punch! Thunder Punch: *shakes his head* man! That's the second time today *looks under him an he is once agin on top of Venus* Hey, Venus, you ok? Venus: *Blushing a tiny bit*Y-Yea... Thunder Punch: *blushing* S-Sorry about falling on you....again Venus: I-It's okay... *blushing.* Thunder Punch:......y-your really cute up close l-like this.....*his face turns red* Venus: U-Um... *she blushes, not able to find the words to reply or say.* Thunder Punch: '''S-S-Sorry if t-that sounds weird! *thunder Punch's ears start to spark due to his high level of emotions* '''Venus: I-It's fine... I-I... Just think you need to stand... Before someone see us... you know... Thunder Punch: *Jumps to his feet and smiles* Yea, I see what you mean...*helps Venus to her feet and blushes while he scratches his head* Venus:*blushing as she fixs her maid outfit a bit.* Thunder Punch: '''maybe I need some pointers in the kitchen again *smiles and blushes* '''Venus:*smiles a little* Maybe... Thunder Punch: *smiles* Than can a sweet girl named Venus help this mongoose? I think he needs alot of help Venus:*gives a soft giggle* Very well. *she smiles.* (After an hour of cooking...and keeping T.P inline Venus and Thunder Punch finally Finnish) Thunder Punch: man, and I thought fighting Dark Ace was hard. *takes a seat * Venus: Cooking is always harder than fighting, it is why I always want to do cooking over any battle... That, and I'm no true fighter... Thunder Punch: *smiles* But your an awesome cook! I count that as a win I'm my book. You don't have to be a fighter to be a great, cheerfully...*blushes* and beautiful person. Venus:*blushes, but smiles* Thanks Thunder Punch, your so nice. Thunder Punch: *smiles* hehe! thanks. *leans back in the chair and falls* Venus: '''!! *concern* '''Thunder Punch: I'm ok! Im ok. *laughs and blushes* Venus:*sighs, blushing a little* Need to be more careful. Thunder Punch: '''Sorry Venus, I'm usually not like this. *smiles while blushing* I'll setup the table! '''Venus: '''M-Maybe you'll just set the table clothes, last thing I need is a plate to break without you meaning to. *she had a sweatdrop.* '''Thunder Punch: *smiles while a sweatdrops* Yea... 'Venus:'I'll set up the plates, cups and food. You can set up the clothes and silverware. The Silverware you can't break. 'Thunder Punch: '*laughs* Ok Venus. *sets up everything in a flash thanking god he didn't drop anything* He we go. Venus:*she smiles as she pick up plates and set them down on the table carefully as she also set cups down. She hums as she gets the food.* Thunder Punch: *sets up the chairs* Venus:*Finishes up setting the table* I'll be bringing father's food to him. *She looks to Thunder Punch* Thunder Punch: Ok, tell him I said hi and I hope he gets better. Venus: *she smles, nodding* I'll tell him. Category:Roleplays